Fyr
Fyr is a party member in Rundh. He is also a romance option for female protagonists. Stats See Class Stats Fyr can learn the following moves outside the regular Rogue moveset: *Fire Weapon (Relationship Rank 1) *Tackle (Relationship Rank 2) *Mana Barrier (Relationship Rank 4) *Fyr's Adventure (Relationship Rank 5) Plot Before Story At some point before the main story, Fyr was orphaned, and grew up in a cave in Cliffville on his own. He appears to have made a name of himself as a trickster, and the locals seem to dislike him - even telling their children to stay a way from him. He has been friends with Ylve and the protagonist since childhood. The three have long wanted to move to the mainland and make a name for themselves. Chapter 1 - Ahr Fyr tells Ylve and the protagonist that he has plans on how to move to the mainland. By gathering 10000{, the group will be able to buy a ticket for a ship to the mainland. Fyr mentions rumours of a treasure in the Gladewood Ruins Depths, and the three decide to look for it. They travel through Gladewood and enter the Gladewood Ruins at Gladewood Passage, where they discover the treasure - however, they are thrown into Ahr's Realm in the Rift. The protagonist and Fyr search for a way out, when they discover Ylve being attacked by Ahr. After fighting the Rifter, they are thrown back to the mortal realm - however, Ylve's soul has been collected by Ahr. After Hille takes them to the Rundh Headquarters, the protagonist and Fyr are forced to spend three days in its prison. Rulmann explains that this was to investigate their pasts, and takes them to Lady Ruri. The Lady invites the two to join Rundh and become Rift Blades, thus gaining enough power to defeat Ahr and retrieve Ylve's soul. The protagonist and Fyr agree, becoming students at the Rundh Training Facility in Osadeva. Chapter 2 - Oz The Protagonist and Fyr have been accepted into Rundh Training Facility - or so they think. They are placed in Red-1, and after meeting Oz, they discover that in order to become fully accepted as students, they must pass something known as the Thinning. It takes place in the Ancient Construction, and each student has to enter one at a time. By collecting one of the 24 coins, they pass. Fyr makes his way to the end of the dungeon on his own, There he finds a grappler responsible for defeating the candidates. The Protagonist and Oz arrive, and together with Fyr theyfight the grappler, but fail to defeat him. Despite Oz's protests of victory being impossible, the Protagonist stands to fight the opponent by theirself. After a while, the grappler calls off the battle and leaves, leaving three coins behind. Oz deduces that it was an upperclassman. The three exit, and are accepted as students. Chapter 3 - Blood After Ahres refuses to reveal information on The Great Lord Karm during a lesson, The protagonist, Fyr, and Oz go to the library, hoping to find books on the subject. They encounter Hangok the librarian who tries to lure the group into the basement for unknown reasons. Slat and Armer arrives to stop him, and Armer suggests that they meet him at the Karm Shrine. They do as they are told, but as they arrive to the depths, they are attacked by Gelas - the Shrine Guardian - who believes they are intruders who came to desecrate the shrine. Armer arrives (Oz being annoyed at his late arrival) and explains the situation. Gelas apologizes, and Armer explains that he and his uncle Ahres are descendants of Karm, making them almost saintly (due to Karm's status as one of the Twelve Great Deities). Gelas channels Karm, who mentions that the protagonist is "interesting" and will keep watching them. After Karm leaves Gelas' body, Armer joins the Protagonist's party. Chapter 4 - Haunted As the students are allowed to accept quests, The protagonist's party are "tasked" by Geniva to help her investigate the Blackreach Mansion. Inside, they meet Kanon, and together they investigate the mansion. As they read Onak's second to last note, they are transported to the Blackreach Realm. The party is separated, and Fyr is trapped by two cloaked figures. After the protagonist defeats them and the party members rejoining, the group seeks out Vate in order to put a stop to the distortion. They discover that Vate has turned into a penguin form due to the distortion, and that Kanon is in fact what is left of Onak (although he does not remember it himself - this is due to Onak's Ghost "dying" from the distortion, and being "created" as the baby Kanon in the past). Vate also reveals that by destroying a certain crystal that is the cause of the distortion, they will be able to not only return to the mortal realm, but also stop the distortion for good. The group moves on to the crystal, only to find it guarded by Dean and Zina. They are forced to battle Zina as Dean leaves, but she proves to be too powerful for them. As Armer is about to use his Formula Jikokuten, Kanon's conviction to live his only life causes him to awaken to a Formula on his own - Fleurety. With this new power, the party is able to distract Zina while Vate breaks the crystal, and they are transported to outside Blackreach Mansion. The distortion is healed, and the group is confused as to why Vate came with them to the mortal realm. He explains that it is partially because he was so close to the crystal when it broke, and partially because his existence was changed due to the distortion. He leaves, taken Kanon with him because "there's something else at stake". He leaves without an explanation, but as Kanon is about to follow him, he turns around and tells the party that he will apply for Rundh next year. As Vate and Kanon have left, Geniva complains about not finding any treasure. Hille arrives (to Fyr's dismay), and it is revealed that he was the one who gave Geniva the quest. He then escorts the group back to the Rundh Training Facility, and Geniva stays as the fifth member of the group. Trivia *Fyr has a character song telling the story of one of the possible endings with a female protagonist romancing him. Category:Humans Category:Osadevans Category:Party Members Category:Characters Category:Rundh Members Category:Rundh Training Facility Category:Males Category:Reds Category:Red-1 Category:Romantic Interests Category:Rogues